


Attraction

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anonielwink, M/M, Morning Sex, University Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Full of Nielwink / allwink nsfw content





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are self-indulgent! pls forgive haha

1\. Nielwink


	2. NIELWINK: Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up to warm hands and a hot morning

Jihoon feels a large, warm hand cup his left ass cheek, palming it slowly. He sighs, letting the owner do as he pleases. He looks up blearily from his sleep to find the owner of said hand casually reading a book. He moans when the palm squeezes his ass tight and the older male smirks as he looks at Jihoon’s face. He bends down and kisses his cheek before returning to his book.

“Good morning, angel.” The older male greets.

“Hyung.” Jihoon smiles up at him.

“Pretty.” He pecks Jihoon’s lips before resuming his ministrations.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks as he continues to look up at his boyfriend.

“Reading a book.” His warm hand slides in between Jihoon’s ass and his middle finger traces the younger’s puckered rim which makes him suck in a breath.

“Ah--N-Not that—“

“Ah this,” Jihoon pouts at the obvious smirk on Daniel’s lips and winces when the latter presses his finger onto his hole. “Just enjoying my property early today.” Jihoon hugs the pillow tighter and shuts his eyes at the sensation. Daniel’s finger continues to tease around the area. Jihoon releases his breath when the older male settles on playing with the the white globes again, squeezing and kneading them. His eyes flicker to the obvious bulge underneath the sheet and he licks his lips at the thought of being rammed into so early in the morning.

“Can I hug you, Niel hyung?” Jihoon asks and the older male instantly opens his arms for Jihoon to crawl into. He settles his cheek on his broad shoulder, spreads his legs to straddle him and places his hands on his firm chest. Daniel groans at the way Jihoon rubs his naked body up at him. He kisses the top of his head as his free hand secures Jihoon’s waist. “What are you reading?”

“Ledgers.” He answers simply and kisses the younger’s neck. “Sleepy?” Jihoon nods and slightly gasps when fingers trace his sensitive hole again. This was unfair. He was planning on teasing the older male. He peeks over his shoulder to find Daniel no longer reading, book discarded on their bedside table.

“Hyung—“ He breathes and buries his face on the crook of daniel’s neck.

“You turned me on.” His husky voice whispers as he licks Jihoon’s ear lobe.

“Wh-what did I do?” The other arm snakes around his thin waist, pulling him closer. Jihoon feels his manhood rub against Daniel’s.

“You were so pretty sleeping like that—“ Jihoon whimpers when Daniel sucks and leaves a hickey on his neck. “I wanted to touch you.” Jihoon moves up to rub against Daniel again, the friction sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

“You just touched me a few hours ago.” Daniel chuckles as he tentatively inserts this middle finger inside Jihoon’s tight hole. The younger clutches at his shoulders as he bucks closer to Daniel. “Wasn’t it enough?” Daniel chuckles.

“Nope.” Jihoon grunts. They just did it 5 hours ago and it didn’t even occur to Jihoon that he had fallen asleep—Daniel is insatiable, just when Jihoon thought the older male had enough, he’d be pushing inside Jihoon again. “It’s never enough.”

“Pervert.”

“You’re complaining—we just did it a few hours ago and you’re already this tight.” He takes the finger out and soothes the rim by tracing it in circles. Jihoon licks his neck repeatedly. “Looks like I’ll be using a lot of lube later, hmm, angel?” Jihoon peeks at him underneath his long lashes and Daniel gets riled up—

“Hyung, we’re out of lube.” He frowns.

“Then hyung will just make sure you’re all ready for me.” The blush on Jihoon’s cheeks give him away. He buries his head on Daniel’s neck and rubs small circles on the older male’s nipples.

“Jihoonie,” Daniel breathes in the scent of Jihoon’s hair. His cock is already so hard—he wants to sheath it inside his boyfriend so badly. He pulls his cock out and slides it in the middle of Jihoon’s ass. The younger shivers in his embrace and he loves the feeling of Jihoon against him, naked body soft and smooth against him, seeking his touch— Jihoon looks up at him and Daniel smiles when the pretty eyes are fixed on his lips. His tongue darts out to swipe a lick on Daniel’s lower lip, then his eyes flicker up at the older male’s eyes, as if asking for permission.

Jihoon’s hand cups Daniel’s cheek and the older male bends to take his lover’s lips in his, tongue darting out to roam Jihoon’s wet cavern. He loves the way Jihoon shivers when they kiss and when he whimpers and moans so deliciously every time. He takes this time to insert his middle finger inside Jihoon’s tight hole slowly and Jihoon’s eyes water as he breaks away from the kiss. Daniel watches as his lower lip trembles from the intrusion and his eyes shut tight. “Hah—“ He gives a quick peck on the younger’s swollen lips and Jihoon nuzzles his cheek against his neck. Daniel inserts another finger in and he feels Jihoon still. He soothes his side with his free hand as he scissors Jihoon’s pink hole. “Niel hyung-- Niel hyung—“ Jihoon repeats like a mantra.

Daniel kisses him again as he pulls his fingers out. Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and the older smirks.

“I love you, hyung.” Jihoon’s tongue sends little kitty licks on Daniel’s neck and the older male continues fingering Jihoon’s hole.

“I love you, baby.” He feels Jihoon tighten with those words and he chuckles. Daniel’s hand cushions Jihoon behind his head as he gently pushes him to lie on the bed.

Daniel kisses his mouth, trails his tongue to his nipples, the to his stomach, before settling himself in between Jihoon's legs. His eyes focus on the abused hole and sends a swift lick, earning a gasp from Jihoon.

"Relax, baby." He intertwines his hands with the younger's smaller ones.

"Nn--hyung--" Jihoon nervously breathes in and grasps Daniel's hands tighter.

"Everything about you is so so pretty--" Daniel sends another lick, this time, longer, as he lubricates Jihoon's tight hole. He leads Jihoon's hand lower and guides one finger to push with his own. "Good, just relax--" He comes back up to hover over Jihoon and watch as the blush covers the younger male's entire body.

He guides his finger to pump in and out of himself. "Hyung-- Feels so--" Daniel pushes his middle finger to join Jihoon's inside and pumps in and out at a slow pace. "I need you inside now-- please?" He pleads and Daniel groans as he pulls their fingers out.

He lifts Jihoon’s legs and places them on his shoulders as he lines himself up against Jihoon’s pink hole.

“Nn—“ Jihoon shifts as Daniel pushes his head in. He kisses Jihoon’s forehead. The pretty eyes look up at him in tears and Daniel wipes them away. He watches as his cock slides inside Jihoon.

“You grew bigger—“ Jihoon breathes out and Daniel groans. He really knows how to drive him crazy. He pushes in and out of Jihoon, all the while observing how the younger one reacts, committing every rise and fall of his chest, every lip bite, every moan to memory.

Jihoon’s hand flies to Daniel’s chest. “Hyung—“ He gasps when Daniel grinds himself on him, “Stop—stop staring—“

He holds both of Jihoon’s wrists above his head with his left hand and presses a soft peck on his lips. “No.”

“Bully!”

“I’ll only stop staring if you stop being so beautiful.” Jihoon blushes and shakes his head.

“Stup—“ Daniel starts thrusting again and Jihoon loses the venom in his words. “—id-”

Daniel buries his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck. “I love you—“ he hoists Jihoon’s legs up so that the younger is almost folded in half.

“I love you—“ Daniel grunts and Jihoon gasps as the older male pounds into him faster and harder.

“Mine—“ Daniel groans as he hovers over Jihoon and watches the way pleasure registers in the younger male’s face. “You’re mine—“

He dips in to capture Jihoon’s lips once again before feeling his climax come. “Hyung—together, please?” Jihoon whimpers when Daniel grinds his hips. He nods and Jihoon locks his legs around his waist.

Daniel muffles Jihoon’s moans in a hungry kiss and empties himself inside his boyfriend.

“You’re filling me up—“ He licks the tears on Jihoon’s cheeks. “Even though we just did it a couple of hours ago.” Jihoon sighs happily. Daniel makes a move to pull out but Jihoon shakes his head and snuggles up to his chest. “Not yet—“

Daniel smiles and pulls him closer, tighter, and drifts off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was too short and not up to my imagination but do tell me what you think and if i get to continue, which allwink couple would you want next? Don't have to confine it to wanna one lollll


End file.
